Never Let You Go
by Laoya
Summary: 'It's just a game, Nik. It always have been.' A Kennett fanfiction


So... I didn't want to post this fiction right now. I wanted to wait to have completed the story, to have written all the chapters. But with what happened a few days ago, I feel like I have to defend Kennett, because I ship them so much and I think they could be amazing, no matter what JP says. I started this fic about three weeks ago, but it could take time between every upload, sorry x)

I just wanted you to know that it is my first fiction ever in English that isn't my native language. So please excuse me if there is any lack of language or spelling, I hope it won't stop you from reading it. If there are expressions that don't make sense, don't hesitate and send me a pm so I can correct it ! And comment the chapter, I wanna know what you think ! Thank you so much =DD

Disclaimer : I don't own TVD, and if I did for sure Kennett wouldn't be "no... Just no"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 :<span>

Kol had past the last month traveling around the world, discovering what had changed in it during the last century. He couldn't say if he preferred the world as it was now, but he was an hundred per cent sure of one thing – he loved miniskirts. Truly women had get wildest over the last century, claiming their freedom, and it did not displease him.

Yet, all alone in his big hotel room – his last 'guest' had just left – he was bored. He needed entertainment, but, even more than that, he needed his family. Elijah was somewhere, impossible to find, yet he knew exactly where were Nik and Bekah – in Mystic Falls, with their little distractions. Kol winced of disgust – love made him sick. He couldn't understand what they had with humans and new vampires lately, even if he had to admit that Blondie was pretty cute – not that he cared anyway, she was his brother's hobbies of the century.

Never mind, he'd find himself another toy to play with. After his return, of course. It would be a surprise, he hadn't told his siblings he was coming home. Actually, he wasn't even sure they would be happy to see him, he could be quite annoying when he wanted to, but he didn't really care. No one chose for him, no one told him what he had to do, at least not since the demise of his mother, although to be honest, he had never really listened to her too. So if he wanted to live in the Mikaelson's mansion, he would.

He penetrated as softly as possible in the big house, an amused smile on his face. As he had promise, it was a surprise. He knew they both were in the living room, he knew what they were doing, so when he entered, he did it quickly enough for her to lose the page of the book that she was reading and for that his brother's drawing fly all over the room.

"What the... ?" cried Rebekah, irritated.

"Hello, sister. How are you ?" Kol laughed, already sitting on the sofa next to her.

"Kol. You did not miss, brother." Klaus said in a neutral tone, his drawings already gathered on the table. His younger brother was disappointed. He didn't even seem a bit upset, it wasn't_ funny_.

"Pretty sure I did" he grinned. "So... What's up ?" he asked, curious.

"Nik is still trying to have his Barbie" Rebekah smirked.

"And Bekah is still trying to have her quarterback. And I think she is sleeping with one of the Salvatore brothers, but she don't want to tell me anything about it" Klaus retorted.

"Don't start over with this !" she screamed, angry, launching her book in the face of her brother who caught it with a laugh.

She crossed her arms over her chest and began to sulk.

"Come on ! Seriously ? It's been a month ! I know it's not much, but still !" Kol exclaimed, falsely horrified. "Aren't we suppose to be the most powerful things in the entire world ? What happened to you ? Are you no longer able to put someone into your bed in three seconds or less ?" he asked sarcastically, a point of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah, let's try this with someone who know the truth in this bloody town." Rebekah replied, acerbic.

"Easy." Kol assured.

"Without compelling her." Bekah informed.

"Or threatening her." Niklaus added, grinning.

"You're so pathetic, you and your stupid feelings... But still, I'm sure I can do that." he said, rolling his eyes.

"We'll see then !" her sister smiled while he disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxx

It'd been more than an hour since Kol had talked to his brother and his sister, and he started to be really pissed off of waiting for a pretty thing that 'knew the truth in this bloody town', as Bekah said so well. The truth was that he had no idea who actually _knew_ all about supernatural things in here, and he truly began to regret this bet. But he wasn't going to give up so easily... He would just found his human – or what ever it'd be – another day. Right now he just wanted a bit of fun.

Sitting at the Grill, he was looking for takeaway food when she appeared in his sight. He smiled, a wild glare in his dark eyes. She was _perfect_. And on reflection, perhaps she would have the honor to serve several times, because he had to admit that she smelled very good from here – and he loved that.

Without loosing a second, he came up to her, so fast that when she saw him, she gasped in surprise, pretty sure he wasn't here one moment ago.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he grinned. It was his aim from the start – he truly enjoyed scaring people. "I'm Kol. Kol Mikaelson" he said, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing it. He smiled even more when he felt her heart accelerate – she was going to be an easy prey.

Yet the handsome vampire was totally wrong. Just one second after he started kissing her hand, he felt his fingers become painful. With a sudden gesture, he let go the hand of the brunette standing in front of him, and looked at his with a whistle of surprise. It had been burned, and not just a little. His fingers were completely red and he could feel the pain in all his body.

"What the bloody hell ?" he muttered, grinding his teeth. _Now_ he was pissed off, already prepared to tear out her heart from her chest – when he remembered the bet. For sure this one knew the truth. "So... You're a witch, yeah ?" he smirked, hiding badly his irritation. "Which one, love ?"

She glanced at him without saying a word. He wondered for a moment why she did not go away, pretty sure it was because she couldn't stop looking at him – he had to say it was normal, he was truly seductive.

"Come on beautiful ! Don't be like that ! You can at least tell me your name, can't you ?" he asked with a wink.

"Don't call me beautiful" was the only thing she said before turning back and leaving the Grill.

For a few seconds he stayed immobile, shocked. No one had ever talked to him like that. Anyway, those who dared were dead. Long time. But he wasn't going to kill her. To his own surprise, he didn't really want to. Why ? He couldn't say. In fact, he needed her – she was the girl of his bet, she had to.

He followed her outside. She was already on the parking, next to her car, searching through her bag to find her keys._ She is pretty fast, for a human being_, he thought, surprised. He didn't want her to leave, so he hurried, and in less than one second, he was beside her. She didn't even felt him – he was to rapid for her – so when he put his hand on her bag to get her attention, she started with a small cry of fear.

"Don't run like that, love ! I'm not gonna eat you" he said.

Her eyes widened, looking at him as if he was crazy. "Are you serious about this ?" she exclaimed.

He became thoughtful. "Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have formulate it this way."

"No kidding" she dropped, not at all amused. She glanced at him a long time without saying anything.

He was dying to know what she was thinking about. He wanted to wait until she spoke again – at least she wasn't going anywhere so he could actually wait – but he couldn't help it, he truly wanted to learn what was on her mind.

"What ?" he asked, almost desperate. _That is so not you, Kol ! What's going on ? _he thought, wrinkling his nose.

"I'm just wondering if you're not even worse than your big brother" she finally said after a long time.

"Stop it, you hurt my feelings" he giggled. _Why am I laughing ? It's not even a little bit funny._

"Don't use words you don't understand, boy." she replied disdainfully – and with a little bit of humor too.

"Yeah, about that... I'm not a boy, beautiful. And I can easily prove that to you" he said, moving closer to her slowly, his dark gaze fixed on her lips.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had no idea what she was doing right now. She had entered in the Grill with the sole aim of finding Matt and now, she was actually joking with a vampire. An original one, in addition. Clearly something was wrong in her mind right now. Basically she just needed someone to talk to – Caroline seemed to avoid the whole Earth at the moment and with Elena, it was still complicated, so the only one left was Matt – and now she was all alone on a parking with one of the most dangerous person in the entire world – maybe the most dangerous one. He was about to suck her blood, or kiss her, she didn't know for sure, and <em>she wasn't moving at all<em>. What the hell had gotten into her ? She had to do something, now !

She closed her eyes, concentrated. At first it was only a slight tingle, but he felt the pain quickly become stronger in his brain, and soon he took his head in his hands, unable to do anything else.

"Stop that immediately or I swear I will tear you apart !" he yelled, enraged.

When the Bennett line had been broken, Bonnie had lost most of her power, and she was far from obtaining everything, she knew it. Bonnie hesitated, aware of the danger, and the pain in the brain of the vampire died down slightly. It was plenty enough. She had no time to do anything that he had already grabbed her by the throat, pushing her violently against her car. His gaze was dark and she could see all the evil in it. Her heart was beating wildly. She was going to die. There was nobody here but them, no one would stop him, and he would drink her blood until the last drop, she knew it. He would be the end of her.

* * *

><p>His hand hemmed the throat of the young witch, but something prevented him from acting, something deep down in her eyes, beyond the fear. He didn't know what it was, but despite all his desire to kill her, he couldn't do it. Why couldn't he ? He had murdered for a lot less than that in the past. But still, he could not. Perhaps the desire to win was stronger than that to kill. Yeah, for sure it was because of that. Obviously.<p>

He released his grasp, dropping his hand gently against his leg. He looked at the brunette writhing in pain, he watched her taking a breath. By the time she recovers, he had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading ! That's mean a lot to me ! =D<p>

You may find my Bonnie and my Kol a little to romantic in next chapters... But I can't help it, sorry x)


End file.
